Street Fighter Alpha: Gamma Smashing
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: When Hulk accidentally shows up in the Street Fighter universe after his battle with his arch-enemy Abomination, And can fight with his new enemies with the aid of new allies. Leader and Professor Sadler are planning to take D.N.A from fighters and use gamma poisons to combine new powers.
1. New Universe, New Fighters

A/N: I'll be using Hulk of his comic appearance for this crossover.

-Earth 616-

(New Mexico, Hulkbuster Base)

Robert Bruce Banner: He is the son of Dr. Brain and Rebecca Banner. He is Although deeply loved by his mother, his father who was mentally unstable harbored a deep jealously and hatred towards his son. Brain was convinced that his work in atomic science had altered his genetic structure and because of this he also feared that his son was just a very gifted and intelligent child. While growing up Bruce was subjected to Brain's drunken rages and abuse, as was his mother. Tragically, Rebecca was killed by her husband when she decided to take their son and leave her husband. Brain killed Rebecca right in front of their son, Bruce. Young Bruce is now in the care of his aunt, Susan Banner-Drake. And he gew up a social outcast due to the trauma of begin abused by his father as well as witnessing his mother's abuse and murder at the hands of his father.

After graduating high school, Bruce began studying nuclear physics at Desert State University and later at the California Institute of Technology. He gained employment with the military at Desert Base, New Mexico under the command of General ''Thunderbolt'' Boss, who was overseeing the test of Banner's newly-created Gamma Bomb project. It was here that he met his daughter, Betty and the two found a mutual attraction. One day of the bomb's scheduled detonation, Banner saw a teenager to be Rick Jones who had snaked onto the test site on a dare. Banner managed to push Rick Jones to safety but however, rather than delay the countdown and halt the detonation as instructed, Dr. Banner's assistant Igor Starsky, allowed the countdown and the subsequent detonation to occur. This resulted in Banner begin caught in the Gamma Bomb explosion and plus exposed to an incredibly massive amount of gamma radiation. Banner and Jones was later picked up by the base's military personnel and taken back to Desert Base where they were placed in isolation and observation due to their exposure to gamma radiation.

He transform into a brute with a incredible strength would be known as: **The Incredible Hulk, the strongest one there is.**

**Hulk **would be also known as one of the co-founders of the Avengers, a group of costume crime fighters formed after Loki, god of mischief and lies trick the Hulk, Iron Man, Antman and Wasp into fighting each each other leading the five heroes decided to combine their powers to defeat Loki. And forming a team to face foes which no single hero could defeat alone, the Avengers. they team-up with the other heroes like Fantastic Four, X-Men, Spider-Man, etc, to protected the world from threats such as, A.I.M. Hydra, Thanos, Ultron, Masters of Evil etc.

Hulk fight against the villains order by the Leader to take him out through the base going to stop him from unleashed the gamma poison around the world, the villainous monster and another wear a rhino suit are partners attack lots of military in the Hulkbuster armors,

That green skin Hulk-like monster was Emil Blonsky a.k.a. **The Abomination**

**Emil Blonsky **was born in Zagreb the country became part of Yugoslavia, he became a communist Croatian Yugoslavian spy who infiltrated the U.S. Air Force base in New Mexico that was commanded by General T.E. ''Thunderbolt'' Ross and where Dr. Bruce Banner, the nuclear physicist who became the Hulk, conducted many of his experiments with gamma radiation. Blonsky made three attempts to sabotage missiles at the base that were vital to the defense of the United States. Although each attempt was narrowly thwarted, the Air Force still did not know who the saboteur was until Blonsky's transformation. Unknown to Banner, Blonsky was hiding in the laboratory, where he had been photographing Banner's gamma radiation equipment. Security officers burst in and carried Banner off. Unaware of the nature of the machine that Banner was about to use on himself, Blonsky stood in front of the machine and activated it. However, it bombarded him with a more concentrated and dosage of gamma radiation than Banner himself had received from the nuclear explosion that had first turned into the Hulk.

Like Banner, Blonsky had some unknown genetic factor in his body that saved him from being killed by such a great dose of gamma radiation. Instead, the radiation had an immediate mutagenic effect upon Blonsky transforming into the green-skinned,Hulk-like monster whom General Ross' daughter dubbed **The Abomination.**

And another villain had a rhino suit but he is still human, His name is Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich also known as The Rhino. Aleksei was just another thug from Russian Mafia, grasping at dreams of easy money, and headed for a short brutal life. However, he underwent a life-threatening series of chemical and radiation treatments throughout several months to transform him into an agent with superhuman strength for a collective of professional spies. In part, this was to support his family.

Aleksei's powerful armor, permanently bond to his form, was modeled after the hide of a rhinoceros. They selected Aleksei for his muscular physique and low intelligence, which they believed would ensure his loyalty and given a code name known as The Rhino.

He fought against heroes like The Incredible Hulk, Spider-Man and the others heroes, became a members of the supervillain group known as the Sinister Six.

Hulk roars of rage to protect the soldiers from begin killed by the gamma monster and the gamma rhino-costume villain. General Ross order the men to evade the battle without letting anything get destroyed. Hulk headbutt the Rhino knock him out cold and punch the Abomination with his hugh fists at him and slamming him into the ground overpower the other. The Leader watched as the titans are cause much destructive around the rocky area, as both titans are prepare to finish their final attacked. Leader saw A inter-dimensional rift portal appear and sucked both gamma monsters in.

-Another Universe-

Street Fighter World

Sakura and her classmate Kei Chitose eating ice cream and Kei asked "Hey, Sakura i have a idea, let's go shopping after we done."

"Sorry, I have my special training after this." Sakura said

Kei smile and said "Special training."

Sakura replied "I'm gonna eat hot dogs."

Her best friend Kei asked, "Gonna what."

"Yep," Sakura stand up on her feet and turn around "Yeah, someday I'm going to the america

And I'm gonna end up with the hot dogs speed eating competition then when i win it'll be in the Guinness Book of World Records.."

As Kei eat her food "You know, Sakura. There really is something wrong with you."

Sakura said to her classmates "I've got to work harder."

Ryu stand on the pot stairs and not away from Sakura and Kei

"Akuma, he's the dark Hadou and stain hands with the blood of the old master Goutetsu. And probably my master Gouken's too."

-At the house of the forest-

The old man swept the boom on the ground of the leap to keep the glass clean and wand notice the young boy stand over there The old man asked, "Can I help you."

Shun asked the old man "Well, I. I'm here to see my big brother." As he laughed and the boy try to see either he's here or not.

-the Park-

Hulk falls from the sky, plummeting thousands of feet into the middle of the park from the warehouse and reverting into Bruce Banner and he said "Where am I, I'm in another universe."

Sakura and Kei see crater was a man with nothing on but a shredded purple pants with a belt on it and he look like he in his 20s or 30s, had brown hair, the man stand up to see about what's he looking at. Ryu looked at the man with a shredded purple pants and said in thought, He survived the fall but he change back and became another person, he have such incredible strength.

-In The Docks of Warehouse-

Chun Li took the five Shadaloo thugs out and her partner Wallace said "I've heard rumors about this. Ha, Interpol sure let somebody incredible join up."

Wallace asked his partner. "Flank him, Chun Li." and shoot at the thug

Kei come down the stair walk and gasps, "What was that!"

Sakura said "Way, Awesome Is some kind of movie shoot?"

Chun Li dodged the shooting as the thug keep shooting.

Sakura look around and worry "But I don't see any cameras." as Kei came by her side

The thug head toward the little boy and take him hostage

Wallace saw the thug put the weapon at the little boy take him hostage "Oh my god!"

The thug said "Back off or I'll blow this little kid's head off"

Kei gasps "No"

Sakura looked "What's going on."

The thug said "Just try to mess with me."

Ryu took the young boy to Sakura and Kei and he told them, "Can you watch him!" Both Sakura and Kei nodded and watch him, the little boy is soon going to cry. Bruce decided to angry to transform into the Hulk and help fight against these thugs.

Another thug shoot at Ryu but he dodged the bullets and deliver a punch on the thug and he's out cold and another thug came at Chun Li in thought He's slipping between the bullets like it was nothing at all.

Chun Li in thought Who is this guy and the another one. He's green and strong," see a large green-skinned monster with a shredded purple pants, had green skin, green hair, green eyes, muscular body and appearance.

Chun Li helps Ryu and the Hulk defeat the thugs and most of them defeated but one managed to grab the shotgun and about to pull the trigger. "Behind you." Chun Li shouted

The thug shot the Hulk in the back but it did not harm him and Hulk mad, "Puny human shoot Hulk, Hulk smash Puny human for shooting Hulk?" the gamma hero run at the thug and grab his leg slamming him around the ground and he's not moving.

Chun Li and Sakura are surprised about Ryu's attack style and the Hulk smash.

The interpol officer never someone with a incredible strength like the Hulk to smash the thugs without killing him, As she try to confront the Hulk by talking to him but the green-skinned brute was turn around to leave, then leap away and gone.

As Chun Li see the fight of the green-skinned monster with a shredded purple pants use his incredible strength and impressive enough, but what really sparked her curiosity was the fact that for a brief moment and that she never seen someone like that before.


	2. The Forest

-The Forest-

Abomination woke up and look around his new surroundings, this universe may have not similar then his, However the Abomination decided to find and defeat the Hulk once and for all, then bring everything of destruction. But when see a strange vision and that's a woman dress in a purple uniform had a gold buttons, a violet top with matching tights or under her gown. A set of red high heels and a large golden scarf around her shoulders and arms. Abomination hear the laugh and said, "Who's there?"

The gamma mutant saw multiple versions of her and he roared in fury and keep chasing after and smash the ILLusionists of her and the real one dodged flip out of the blow, she said "Your anger, savage, ruthless and nature makes you think that you will kill everyone who oppose you?"

Abomination replied as he grinds his teeth, "Yes, I hate everyone more than i realized. I will gain more power and the life of death over all those who are weaker than me stronger than me." try to catch her but keeps fleet and use her soul power to zap Abomination's body and the gamma monster feel that it is ticking his tough skin body and laugh, "HAHAHAHA, this is a real challenge?"

Abomination's superhuman durability make him survived the blows and try to overpower her, performs a series combat skills and make her fall to the ground. Abomination walks slowly make his way towards her and said "Who are you?"

"My name is Rose." the woman introducted and then replied, "You are a great fighter with a cunning and intellect. You are a fearsome foe that anybody fear of, becoming more powerful. You are from another world"

"I'm the Abomination and people fear me and weaker than i am." the gamma mutant said, then point at her with a large finger and said, "I will bring more destruction and chaos upon this world, then I will defeat my arch enemy becoming stronger and match my strength: the Hulk."

Abomination pull a punch to Rose but she teleported out of the way and then about to leave she said, "You may be a new opponent. I will take my leave, we'll fight another day."

Abomination sees her leave and think about something he would draw the Hulk out in order to fight him a real fight. Unknbeonest to him, someone had watch him fighting against Rose


	3. Abomination Vs Akuma

-Forest-

Abomination is currently keep walking through the path of the forest trying to find and fight the Hulk around the world and trying to fight him again, a begin glowing red eyes in the shadows at the trees growling, he thought, ''this painful strength had great strength, he killed every weaklings and see those who are stronger than him. I will give him a fight of prove his strength.'

Abomination heard something and turn around to see who that is, the begin wear a black colored gi with the sleeves removed and wear a black belt at his waist, had red hair, red eyes, sharp pointing teeth, brown training gauntlets or wraps his hands with ropes, wear a beads around his neck. He had tanned skin and crimson eyes. His name is Akuma.

"Abomination shouted loudly at the begin with a grow of red energy, "Who are you, worm?"

"I'am your opponent foolish creature and you have to prove me your strength!" Akuma said as he doing his stand fight distance and Abomination do the same. Both combatant fighters charged the other. As Abomination applies throw his punch at Akuma, but he dodged and counterattacks the gamma monster with his fighting style of Zenpou Tenshin and Gou Shoryuken. Akuma jump in the air and unleashed the Zanku Hadouken rain upon him, Abomination block and shield himself with his arms as it rain right at him cause more damage of destruction. Abomination was doing savaged moves to hit his new opponent and trying to get him into begin poisoned by him. Akuma relizaed and flip kick him in the face.

"I'll crush you as my victim and a bug!" Abomination says as he spits out his blood and teeth. He can't even muttered of a mercy against Akuma, they soon delivered a fists at each other and collided, Abomination quickly punch Akuma with his fists and jump at him, upper fist and brought them down slammed him right into the ground. The gamma monster and the street fighter keep collided their fist and see's who will did the counterattack, after keep doing the attack, Abomination swing his leg right at Akuma, but he caught it and began to throw him up high and use his shin hadouken to punch him right in the chin. Unfortunately, the gamma monstrous villain gets up with a roared and fist attack Akuma with multites attacks, making Akuma's nose bleed and he use Alpha counter attack and Shouryuu at the Abomination.

Abomination smiles "We've may have something in common about us thrown our own humanity and taste great power. Your power is dark and attain to corrupt such souls?"

Akuma didn't say nothing and smirked as both fighters are charged at each other and collided their fist cause a shockwave and the animals run away from the fight distance. Abomination was caught off guard as Akuma immediately Fires a Gohadoken and Demon Flip kicks,

Akuma laughs "I have spent years searching for a foes like you who can equal and match for me, you are just a human transform into a monster with a great power of radiation."

Akuma left the wood forest and the Abomination decided not to fight him again, However, a man wear a red glasses came to him and had a creepy smile, "Well, you have such potential within you, monster."

Abomination turn to him, "Hehehehehe, I hope that you would say that!"

The man said, "Come, We would like to form an alliance."

The man with a red glasses and Abomination forman alliance as allies and plan to capture some Stree Fighters around the world and plan to defeat the Hulk too.


End file.
